Hijikata Toushirou
|colorscheme=ShinsengumiColors |image= |jname=土方 十四郎 |epithet=Demon Vice Commander, Toushi, Mayora-sama, Mayora 13 |rname=''Hijikata Tōshirō'' |ename=Toushirou Hijikata |status=Alive |age= 20's |first=Episode 1 (special) , Episode 5 (official) , Lesson 5 |birthday=5 May/Taurus |height= 177 cm (5' 9½") |weight= 64 kg (141 lb) |affiliation=Shinsengumi,Yorozuya |species=Human |occupation=Shinsengumi Vice Commander |jva=Nakai Kazuya |eva= Blake Shepard (movie) |strong points= Mayonnaise }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hijikata Toushirou ( 土方 十四郎 Hijikata Tōshirō ) is the Second-in-Command of the Shinsengumi. Introduced as the brains of the Shinsengumi, he is commonly known as the Demonic Vice-Commander , striking fear into his enemies and subordinates (with the exception of Kondou Isao and Okita Sougo). Background Hijikata Toushirou was the son of a mistress and a rich farmer. His father was known to be a spoiled and irresponsible man. Toushirou was born after his father died. His identity as an illegitimate son was revealed after he lost his mother and home. His older brother Hijikata Tamegoro welcomed Toushirou to the Hijikata home. Unlike his father, Tamegoro was known to be a responsible, good man and took care of him. Toushirou viewed Tamegoro as a fatherly figure and was very fond of him. When Toushirou was eleven, there was a large fire in the village, and some bandits used this opportunity to break in and tried to attack Toushirou. In the attack, Tamegoro protected Toushirou from getting killed by the bandits and ended up losing his eyes. Unknown to Toushirou, he was driven by rage and attacked the bandits. When he came to his senses, he was holding the bandits' knife, and the bandits were strewn across the floor, each with injuries to their eyes (similar to the ones that they inflicted on Tamegoro). His other siblings saw what had happened, and they all stood glaring in fear at him in silence. Toushiro was known as "Thorny Toshi" after this incident, and he could no longer be with his beloved brother. He left his home to become stronger and became a trouble-making ronin, seeking out fights in various dojous in Bushuu 武州. Losing face, the members of other dojous that he had previously fought against decided to team up to take him out. Hijikata fought, but didn't stand a chance against such numbers. Kondou Isao, who was watching, decided to pick him up and take him back with him to his dojou. In the Dojou, Toshirou met the Okita siblings, Okita Sougo disliked Toshirou, as he gets the most attention from Kondo Isao and Okita Mitsuba. Toshirou later became a student to the Dojou and an underclassman to Sougo. Before leaving to Edo with Kondou Isao and Okita Sougo, Okita Mitsuba confessed to Toushiro, but he rejected her, believing that with the life of violence that he lives, he would not be able to provide happiness for her. He went back to his brother's home for the first time in many years, and had a final dinner with him. Toushiro refused to speak to him, but Tamegoro ask Toushiro to send him letters regularly. In Edo, Hijikata would meet new friends and would continue to grow stronger as a member of, what would later become, the Shinsengumi. Appearance Hijikata has short, black hair and gun-metal blue eyes. His usual attire is a Shinsengumi uniform, and on his days off he can be seen with a dark yukata & sandals. As his otaku alter-ego, Tosshi, he wears a light-blue, ragged vest, a red shirt underneath, a red headband and black pants. Personality Having to endure being hated by his other family members for being an illegitimate son, being indebted to his older brother, and having no place to belong, he was an outsider. Despite this, he never stopped moving forward and continued to become stronger. He aimed to become stronger because of his deep regret that he couldn't save his brother, and to protect the ones he loves. Feared by his enemies, and also his underlings, Hijikata the Demonic Vice-Commander (鬼の副長) is very strict and dedicated to his work. He formulated the Kyokuchuu Hatto 局中法度, the 45 Regulations that form the disciplinary framework for Shinsengumi members, and implements them firmly. He is also fiercely loyal to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao, as seen in the Mutiny chapter when he (with help from the Yorozuya) went to save Kondou from Itou Kamotarou. Hijikata has a strong sense of pride, as seen in the Yagyuu chapter, when he excused his wounds from the fight with Kitaooji Itsuki, to be from getting caught in the automatic door in the Marui Department Store. Another example is when Kondou lost a challenge to Sakata Gintoki (for the right to date Shimura Tae), Hijikata and the whole Shinsengumi went after the Silver-haired samurai to avenge Kondou and the Shinsengumi's honour.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 5. Hijikata puts on a tough attitude, but is willing to help those in need, as seen in the Kyuubei chapter and the Mutiny chapter. He has a stubborn streak, and does not like to reveal his weaknesses. He also veils his good or kind actions with exaggerated annoyance and agitation. Hijikata is a rabid lover of mayonnaise; in fact, he drowns almost all of his food in a ridiculous amount of mayonnaise before eating it, including desserts and coffee.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 4. He is also a chain-smoker, and went to great lengths, in fact to other planets, to get his smoking fix when Matsudaira declared a city-wide smoking ban with immediate effect in Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 23, Lesson 202, p. 9.. He does not lust for women, and does not like cabaret clubs (when he was on leave, he went to the sauna and cinema).Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 7.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 12. He also seemed annoyed when he had to enter one to talk to Shimura Tae on Kondou's behalf.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 13, Lesson 110, p. 4. His personality is very similar to that of Gintoki's, as Mitsuba once remarkedSorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 15, Lesson 129, p. 18., resulting in the two frequently clashing as rivals.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 9., they share the same trait and fear like being terrified of ghost and dentists, but they can reach an unbelievable synchronization when fighting together. However, Gintoki's sword skills are superior to his, as seen when Gintoki won the challenge he initiated (to protect Kondou and the Shinsengumi's reputation) by breaking the blade of his sword.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 20. In Mimawarigumi arc, Hijitaka claims that Gintoki are the same due to they don't seek or expect forgiveness to those they kill but stopping those who are making the same mistake so they can move on. Strength & Abilites His weapon of choice is a samurai sword, which would later be the Muramasha sword. Relationship Family *'Hijikata Tamegoro': His older brother who he views as a fatherly figure, although he doesn't speak to him. Toshirou would send a letter every month even after death. Tamagoro always looks forward to them even when blind. Friends & Allies *'Kondou Isao': He is fiercely loyal to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, he views him as the soul of Shinsengumi. *'Okita Sougo': Sougo at first disliked Toshirou because he gets the attention of both Kondou Isao and Okita Mitsuba. But the main reason why Sougo is always trying to hurt/kill him, because Sougo overheard Hijikata rejecting his sister. After the Mitsuba chapter and the Mutiny Chapter, Toushirou views Sougo as a friend during in jigsaw arc. *'Sasaki Tetsunosuke': Tetsu became Toshirou assistant, at first Toshirou disliked Tetsu because of his Bad boy gangster act, elite background and spoilt behaviour. Toshirou defended Tetsu after Sasaki Isaburo bad mouthing Tetsu in front of him. After Tetsu learnt from Kondo Isao that Toshirou and Tetsu had similiar background and Toshirou knows how Tetsu feels, Tetsu changed from B-Boy(Bad boy) to C-Boy(Cherry Boy). Tetsu decided to become stronger to walk the same path as Shinsengumi. Toshirou mentions in the Mimawarigumi arc that he shamefully learnt one or two things as he watches Tetsu struggles. *'Sakata Gintoki' *'Yamazaki Sagaru' Love Interest *'Okita Mitsuba': Hijikata had romantic feelings for Okita Sougo's sister Okita Mitsuba, as seen in the Mitsuba Chapter. But prior to joining the government he rejected her, believing that with the life of violence that he lives, he would not be able to provide happiness for her. As Kondou and the rest of what would later become the Shinsengumi moved to Edo from Bushuu 武州, he deliberately distanced himself from her after she professed her wish to follow him. Out of consideration for her safety and happiness, he told her out loud that he didn't care about her. However, it was later revealed that Hijikata did, in fact, love her. He felt that he was unable to give her happiness, and that is why he treated her coldly. He was seen crying after Mitsuba had died, blaming it on the extra spicy senbei she had sent to the Shinsengumi.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 16, Lesson 132, p. 19. *'Matsudaira Kuriko': It's uncertain if Hijikata has gotten over Mitsuba or not, as seen when he remained firmly unaffected by Matsudaira Kuriko's infatuation towards him, or rather his Mayora 13 persona. However, this could be due to the normal imperative to avoid Matsudaira's wrath. Enemies *'Itou Kamotarou': Itou wanted to steal Kondo's position and Hijitaka was the only one suspicious of him. *'Sasaki Isaburo': He met Isaburo when Isaburo captured Gintoki, Isaburo mocked his half brother in front of him. Hijitaka protected Tetsunosuke because he can relate to him. When Tetsunosuke was captured by Check it Gang, Isaburo was willing to kill him and this made Hijitaka angry. Story The first appearance was when Katsura Kotarou tried to recruit Gintoki but the Shinsengumi followed them, Hijikata Toushirou witness Gintoki throwing an explosive bomb outside to save lives. This causes the Shinsengumi on high suspicion, expecially Hijikata Toushirou who wonders whats the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. When Shinsengumi appeared, Hijikata Toushirou in place of Kondo Isao (he was stalking Shimura Tae at the time) lead an attack against Joui Patroits. After learning that a silver hair samurai beat Kondo Isao at a duel, the whole Shinsengumi went seeking Sakata Gintoki. In the end Hijitaka lost against Gintoki, although Sougo wants to challenge but Kondo claimed better not to. Gengai Arc Rengokukan Arc Memory Loss Arc Umibozu Arc Train Samurai Arc Benizakura Arc Toushirou would instruct Yamazaki Sagaru to spy on Gintoki to found out the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. But in the end Yamasaki wrote a school like essay with no crucial information. That's the best ansewr of all time! JMHO That's the best ansewr of all time! JMHO Okita Mitsuba Arc Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Toushirou went to a blacksmith to repair his Katana and he grabs the cursed Muramasha sword as a replacement. Toshirou encounters a group of Joui Patriots and he was possess by the cursed Muramasha sword as a cowardly Otaku called Tosshi. Itou Kamotarou saves Toushirou and returns to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Toushirou warns Isao that Kamotarou is seeking to take Isao out of his position. Gradually the cursed sword becomes stronger, affecting Toushirou to step down his role in Shinsengumi. When Toushirou takes back control from Tosshi, Out of his pridefulness he ask the Yorozuya for help to protect Shinsengumi. Monkey Hunter Arc Correspondence Arc Shinsengumi Death Game Arc Otsu Arc Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc When Gintoki and Katsura turned into cats and Kondo into a gorilla, they went to beg some food. Hijikata gave them mayonnaise in belief they liked it as much as he did. Timeskip Arc First he appeared to have drastically changed, allowing Yamazaki hit and insult him while he just smiled. He eventually revealed to Shinpachi that he too hadn't change at all. This was proven false when Shinpachi hit everyone with paper fan to destroy an alien wart which caused people with ambition to change. Vacation Arc Host Club Arc He was persuaded to become host along with Sougo Baragaki Arc Shinsengumi finally out found out that Gintoki is the infamous Shiroyasha 白夜叉 joui patriot when he revealed it. Toushirou knowing that Gintoki is Shiroyasha instructed Yamazaki to spy on Gintoki again, however he is not interested in Gintoki past but those around him mainly Katsura. By using Gintoki as bait, Yamazaki would patiently observe. However Yamazaki at his limit changed his target to Tama who he has fallen for. Keisei Arc Trivia *Based on the historical Hijikata Toshizō 土方歳三, he was the Shinsengumi's vice-commander, and was known as the demon of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata strictly enforced rules in the Shinsengumi, leading to the creation of the Kyokuchu Hatto (the clauses or regulations for the Shinsengumi) to control the members, but it also caused many to lose their lives. **Hijikata was originally meant to be Gin Tama's main character, but with his appearance being identical to the one of Gintoki. *His seiyuu, Nakai Kazuya, coincidentally voices several swordsmen, including Zoro in the anime and manga series, One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champloo, and Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara. References Category:Human Category:Shinsengumi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Smoker Category:Editing needed